


All my life (I've been searching for something)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, One Shot, Past Relationships, Romance, Short One Shot, framerwok (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: A mlfucntion into the Zephyr's drive brings team flash and Shield together, and as she looks after Daisy, Caitlin recalls her past relationships- and how she isn't letting them stopping her from trying to finn love once again.Something tath maybe, just maybe... Daisy should try, too. Especially where a certain displaced specail agent is concerned.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	All my life (I've been searching for something)

As Daisy slowly and painfully woke up from her slumber, she felt everything ache- even muscles and bones she didn’t know she actually had to begin with. She sighed, as she tried to readjust her eyes to the pungent fluorescent artificial lights of STAR Labs, and before she could seat, Sousa was at her side, helping her along. 

“The time-displaced agent swallowed, and opened up his mouth as to say something, but Daisy cut him short, almost hissing, lifting her hand in the air as to put some distance between them. “Just, I’m fine. Nothing I’ve never been through before.”

“All right,” he whispered, his eyes looking at his feet, as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm, I’ll go tell the others you are up. And, I’ll leave in in Doctor Frost’s care.”

He left the room, still limping slightly, still unused to his brand new prosthetic, his beating heart reverbing through his head as, feeling suddenly guilty, Daisy looked at his back. She didn’t want to hurt him, but… she didn’t want to get hurt, either. 

Besides, Sousa had been right: her standard mode was being alone. Always had, always would be.

“It may be just me, but,” Caitlin Frost, superhero, metahuman and scientist with a dual personality, chuckled lightly as she unwrapped Daisy’s bandages to see how her injuries were healing, and checked on her laptop the young Inhuman’s vitals. “I think agent Sousa may have a thing for you. And I think you may be reciprocating his feelings.”

Daisy started to play with her fingers, her focus on her nails, on picking her cuticles. She bit her lips, unable to answer- or maybe, just maybe, not _wanting_ to answer. It was hard enough telling her friends about her mindset, but a complete stranger? They had met Team Flash only because a malfunction to the Zephyr’s drive- a chance encounter, as they said – and she didn’t feel like opening herself up with people she had never met before. People who hadn’t been at her side at the most important times of her life. Who didn’t know of her struggles, of her problems… on how hard she had worked out to overcome them. How hard she was still trying. 

And hand on her hip, Frost lifted one of her perfect eyebrows, keeping silent, and Daisy, slowly, painfully so, lifter her eyes and met the other woman’s gaze.

She sighed. Maybe, just maybe…. This was the answer to her problems. Maybe she did need an outside prospective. 

“I’m not… very good at relationships. I mean, I am good at relationships, but….” She sighed, feeling her eyes getting teary, and not wanting to cry- not for what she was about to confess. “I guess I just suck at choosing boyfriends. I just, I don’t know. there was the self-entered hacker who said one thing and then did the opposite, and then there was the super-spy who turned out to be a Nazi psycho, and the decent guy who went and died in space to save all of humanity by killing the resurrected body of the possessed Nazi psycho, and then there was a _decent_ version of the Nazi psycho who wasn’t a Nazi psycho who sacrificed himself to save _me_ because I was an evil and twisted version of myself but I’m not so sure it really counts because it was a computer simulation only I didn’t know…”

“You really had an interesting few years, uh?” Caitlin chuckled. She sat at Daisy’s side, and patter her knee a few times. “Trust me, I know _exactly_ how you are feeling. I had a boyfriend who died to save us all, then I found out he wasn’t really dead, but he had been fused with our professor, and he came back just to die on our wedding die- five minutes _after_ marrying me. And when I finally decided that maybe, just maybe, being in in another relationship wasn’t so wrong, I find out that the decent man I had feelings for was actually a sociopath from another reality who had been keeping trapped the alternate version of my best friend’s father and stole his secret identity. Oh, and let’s not forget Julian, who was on his best days an ass, and on his worst ones, an unwilling pawn into a scheme that was supposed to bring us to our eventual death. And, uhm, pretty much every man I’ve been attracted to eventually died of a very painful death. So… as the old saying goes… I feel you, sister.”

Unable to say a sole word, the Inhuman watched Caitlin, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth, in utter shock. “And you keep trying? What are you, crazy?”

Caitlin was about to say something, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Daisy turned, and swallowed, feeling both guilty and strangely… _relieved_ to see Sousa standing there, a quick smile on his lips, his eyes focused on her and her alone. “Allen and Dibny are going to get take-out, you want something? Your usual? Or, the closest they have _here_ to your usual?”

The breath died in her throat, and all she could do was nodding, petrified, astonished. 

He was there; she had been distant, rude, had done her best to keep him at arm’s length, and yet… he was still there, ready to pick her up and lift her up when she hit a wall and fell on the cold, harsh ground. 

That man was a saint. Or an idiot- she hadn’t decided yet. All she knew was that fighting her… _feelings_ for him was getting harder and harder with each passing day. He was just too loyal, too sweet, too compassionate, with that hidden strength of his – and honestly, she didn’t get how the hell Peggy Carter had been able to actually go and marry another man after having been with Sousa.

“Well, sooner or later it’s supposed to work, right?” Caitlin said, chuckling, as Sousa looked between them, confused.

“Yep.” Daisy sighed, smiling a little, blushing, unable to keep looking into Sousa’s eyes. “Yeah, who knows? Maybe it’s… whatever time this is, is the charm.”


End file.
